You're Gonna be Mine
by HookedOnCaptainSwan
Summary: AU. CS. She was his addiction, his fixation, his obsession, his infatuation and he had no intention of ever letting go.
1. Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a Time or its amazing cast

A/N: A special thanks to ohsillytwigg for being my beta and helping me :)

* * *

Milah never questioned her boyfriend's odd habits or peculiar actions. She never asked why he would suddenly grab her and kiss her at odd times - such as at her job or when she was talking to her friends or when he dropped her off at class - or why they would be long and full of passion. At least she thought so. She never asked why. She wasn't one to complain. Hot loving steamy kisses from her sexy boyfriend? She wouldn't pass those up.

She had always seen his actions as endearing, how he would ask how her friends were doing, because to her, that showed he cared. That he actually listened to her and liked being apart of her life unlike her past boyfriends.

She however did find it odd how much interest he showed in one of her good friends.

Emma Swan.

She was an ivory skinned beauty with gorgeous, forest green eyes and luscious golden hair. And of course she couldn't forget all her womanly curves and long legs. If she was being honest, she had always been secretly jealous of her. What wasn't there to be jealous of? She was intelligent, alluring, kind to everyone, saw through lies and dear mother of god - her eyes. She wasn't even into girls but she could get lost in those eyes. She swore they changed colors sometimes, but Emma didn't think so. While that pang of jealousy always managed to stay in her, she couldn't find herself to hate her or treat her rudely. Emma was a golden goddess among other girls and even though she harbored jealousy; she knew she had one thing Emma could never have.

She had Killian Jones. He was practically sex on legs. Perfect messy black hair, deep ocean blue eyes, a good build AND a perfect Irish accent that made a girl's knees go weak. She had grown up with him – went to the same high school together – they had a normal friendship. They only talked at school but only really hung out if it was a group of them. He had been handsome when they were younger, but as he grew older his looks got even better. She had harbored some feelings for him in high school, but they had been separated due to him moving schools, and she had lost any way to contact him along with her feelings for him. But an accidental meeting – well, her bumping into him when she was rushing to class in college had brought back the feelings she had thought were long gone and she fell for him all over again. Hard.

After a month of friendly conversations, coffee, and movie dates, he had asked her out and they soon became an official couple. He had doted on her and pampered her like the perfect boyfriend and was always a gentleman, but deep inside she always felt like he held back. She felt like she never saw the real Killian Jones but she simply brushed it off and thought she was just thinking too much.

Today marked their one year anniversary.

They were meeting at a small restaurant right by their university. It was a great place with amazing food and held a romantic and cozy atmosphere.

She was currently seated in a cushioned booth waiting patiently for Killian. She had arrived earlier than their decided time because she was eager for their celebration. Thrumming her fingers on the table, she checked her watch for what felt like the millionth time.

A little chime sounded throughout the place and her head shot up. Killian strode through the door, pushing the heavy oak effortlessly. He was dressed in his special event attire; black denim pants and a black wrinkle-free dress shirt that made his eyes stand out.

His eyes caught hers and a smirk made its way onto his face. He walked over, ignoring the many stares he was getting, and Milah couldn't help but feel pride settle in her. That fine handsome man was hers.

All hers.

He sat down and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips. She wouldn't tell him but she was slightly disappointed this wasn't one of the times he would give her those long passionate kisses.

The door chimed again and they both looked up to see Emma entering, struggling a little with the door at first. Milah brightened up and waved her over. Emma gave them a surprised look before grinning and strolling towards them.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you here. What are you guys going here on this nice day?" she exclaimed, her cheeks looking flushed; she most likely ran here. She worked here on the weekends and after class sometimes during the week to get some extra cash.

"It's our one year anniversary so we're here celebrating it" Milah gushed with a cheerful smile. It felt good being able to call Killian her boyfriend. She refused to admit it to herself or anyone else, but a small part of her liked to rub it in Emma's face that Killian was her's. She had never seen the girl show any interest in him thought. When ever she took the time to thing about it, it left her dumbfounded. What woman wouldn't want Killian Jones? She often questioned asked herself if maybe Emma swung the other way.

"You don't say huh? A year, damn that's a long time. I don't think I could ever be in a relationship for that long." She winced, most likely thinking about how bad that had sounded, and scratched her head "Well congrats guys, I gotta go to work or else Granny will kill me. See you around!"

Milah waved as Emma disappeared behind the kitchen door while Killian just stared. Smiling cheerfully, Milah turned to Killian. "Emma's so funny isn't she? I'm glad she's one of my friends"

Killian merely smiled at her and nodded his head. "Plus we get discounts on the food here"

Milah giggled at him and started to go on about her day, remaining oblivious to the thoughts in her boyfriends head.

Emma appeared again while they were eating their food, wearing her standard work uniform: a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, a red tie, and a shinny golden name tag. Her hair was up in a clip, some stands sticking out. Killian loved the few rebel curls that stood out. To him, it just made her look unbelievably sexy.

He found it pretty funny how Milah was oblivious to his infatuation with Emma.

The poor love struck girl never noticed how he stared at her in class, observing every feature, storing them in his memories, making sure he had every little detail etched into his brain so he could dream about her later.

He had met Emma a year before bumping into Milah and even though his infatuation with the golden haired goddess was still present, he agreed to become Milah's boyfriend. His good friend August had always asked him why he bothered to go out with Milah when he didn't even hold any feelings for the girl and his answer left his friend speechless and frowning.

He was a selfish person. He couldn't have Emma. She had shown no interest and he didn't want to mess up their friendship, but that didn't stop his obsession with her. So after a few weeks of thinking, he decided to go out with Milah. She was beautiful – didn't hold a candle to his Emma – but she would do. So for the sake of just having someone and secretly hoping deep inside his feelings for Emma would vanish, he dated Milah. Never straying, making sure to never do anything to upset her, although there were times he did.

But no matter what he did, his infatuation with Emma continued. If anything it just grew.

After a couple months he noticed a certain brown haired curly Irish male take interest in his golden haired goddess. Annoyed, he decided to throw caution to the wind. He'd be damned if anyone dated his swan. He started to go to great lengths to get her to notice him, whether he was with Milah or not. Whenever he noticed her around Milah, be it after class or Milah visiting her at work or even when they were talking with their group of friends, he would snatch Milah, crushing her to his body and kiss her hard and long while keeping his eyes on Emma. No one would notice though, because he hid it quite well, with eyes barely open, only small slivers of ocean blue could be seen but that was more than enough for him to observe her reactions. She would always look uncomfortable, awkward and she would look away, go back to work or awkwardly talk to whoever else was there. And after those kisses, he would pull away from his girlfriend, who was dazed and most likely turned on, because come on. He was Killian Jones. He took pride in pleasuring his women. He knew how handsome he was and he didn't consider it cocky. He saw it as being honest.

Staring at the woman across from him, he supposed he had to admit: she was pretty. Pale skin, sky blue eyes, petite figure, and long wavy ink black hair, but even as pretty as she was, she was nothing compared to the vision that was Emma. His golden haired goddess. Milah didn't have the natural grace or perfect curves his golden goddess had.

The thought of having her in his bed, owning her in mind, body and soul, made feelings of excitement course through his body every time it crossed his mind. Now was one of those times. He wanted nothing more than to have her crave his touch and attention, something he would gladly give her. Having her cry out his name and beg for him night after night - he would relish in it. He often fantasized about her doing that even when he was in Milah's presence. She never seemed to notice though. She probably thought he was thinking about her or something having to do with school.

Milah hummed happily as Killian asked for the bill. He was such a gentleman. He was her perfect man and she mentally jumped around and screamed in joy at being able to call him her's. She often wondered if Killian thought about her as much as she thought about him before shaking her head and mentally scolded herself for even thinking that. Of course Killian thought about her. They were in love.

Oh how ignorance is bliss.

Inwardly, Killian was smirking as he signed the receipt and put his credit card in his wallet. He knew why Milah had chosen this restaurant. It had been the place of their first date but unbeknownst to her, he had chosen this place because Emma worked there. He often spent his evenings there, when she was working, using the false cover of having no food at his dorm or that he was craving hot chocolate to learn more about his golden haired goddess.

Milah cleared her throat softly and smiled at him "Killian I want you to know that this has been the best year being with you. Thank you for this date and for being such an amazing boyfriend. I love you baby"

Killian stared at her, in what she thought was a look of utter adoration, and winked at her with those famously breathtaking eyes. "I love you too babe"

Lies were so bittersweet.

He caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye, and an idea formed in his head. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Milah's - knowing full well his golden haired goddess was watching from across the room – and kept his eyes wide open and trained on Emma.

Emma made eye contact with him, forest green eyes widening in shock and embarrassment. The look he had was something that shocked her to the bone and she was pretty sure, she was the definition of that _'deer in head lights'_ look.

His ocean blue eyes were dark with lust, staring into hers, keeping her frozen in place. He pressed harder against Milah, running his hands through her hair, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Emma, making sure she knew full well that she was the one he wanted to kiss like this, that she was the one he desired above all else.

Emma gulped and tugged at the collar of her blouse. The smoldering gaze he was giving her was making her uncomfortable, yet at the same time sending shivers up her spine. That was lust alright in his eyes, clear as day, but it wasn't towards Milah. No. It was for her. In the two years known him she'd never seen him look at her like that. Or maybe she had been too dense to notice. She was always bad at knowing when a guy was flirting with her. She didn't want to be one of those girls that assumed a guy was hitting on her when he was really just being nice. She never could see the difference anyways. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she watched Killian pull away from Milah slowly, and let out a breath of air she wasn't aware she was holding.

The couple stood and began walking to the door, forcing Emma to take a shaky breath and focus on her task at hand, but she couldn't stop herself from glancing up at Killian. He was opening the door for Milah and was about to exit himself but before he did, he sent one last look over his shoulder, making sure his eyes showed the desire and heat he held for her. Emma stared at him with wide eyes, gaping like a fish, not failing to notice the smirk on his face when he exited.

What the fuck was that? Feeling overwhelmed, Emma chewed on her lip and excused herself to go to the bathroom. A nice splash of cold water on her face sounded great about now.

* * *

Killian thrust his hands in his pockets while Milah searched her purse for something, still going on about stuff he held no interest in. A Cheshire cat grin found it's way to his face as he recalled Emma's expression from only moments ago. He got his point across. Now it was only a matter of time.

Emma Swan was going to be his no matter what it took.

After all, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

And he had every intention of fighting for Emma Swan.

* * *

A/N: So yeah started another story. I've been meaning to write this for a month. I had read a fanfic over 3 years ago that was similar to this story, having to do with an anime series, but the writer only wrote 2 chapters and abandoned it. I cant for the life of me remember what it was called, but I thought it was such a good idea, and decided to go with it for or beloved Captain Swan (:

I hope you guys liked it! Review, favorite, follow?:D Please and thank you!


	2. Now you know

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its amazing characters

A/N: Big thanks to my beta ohsillytwigg and to all of you who reviewed!

* * *

Emma sighed and rested her chin on palm as she stared off into a corner of the room, her attention unable to be captured by her professor's lecture. Instead, her thoughts were centered on the couple she saw a few days ago. She had to admit, Killian and Milah looked amazing together. Milah with her gorgeous blue eyes and long ebony wavy hair, and Killian with his short shaggy jet black hair, unbelievably sexy facial hair and those earth shattering breath taking ocean blue eyes of his. And don't even get started on his voice. He could rule the world if he wanted to with a voice like that.

Begrudgingly she had to admit she was jealous of their relationship. Her love life had been pretty shitty. The closet thing to love she had was one night stands. That technically didn't even go in the same category as love. Just a quick fuck to let lose her frustration. After Neal, she didn't want to deal with the hassle of letting someone in and getting screwed over.

_'I bet Killian would be a great lover'_

Emma's eyes shot open and she blinked a couple times. Where the hell had that thought come from? Sure Killian was sex on legs, but she knew his type. They were dangerous. They liked to seduce their prey and charm them with their deviously handsome looks and mouth watering voice. She was perfectly content being friends with him and she planned to keep it that way. What ever feelings she had begin developing after the few months of befriending him had quickly been locked up tight never to open again. He was a good friend if you looked past his constant innuendos. In all honestly, she had never intended to be friends with him. He had just wormed his way in there by bugging her every day and running into her at "random" moments. After a while she had found herself looking forward to seeing him.

Speaking of Killian – well, thinking – brought memories from the other day. That look he gave her. She had forced herself to believe it was for Milah. Uncontrollable lust for Milah. Yep. He was just so horny for her that that look was stuck in his eyes.

**_'Who are you kidding? That look was totally for you.'_**

She mentally scowled and pushed that voice down. There was no way. She had known him for 2 years and he had never made a move. Of course unless she considered his innuendos but he did that with a lot of girls. Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes and let out a groan.

_'Let's just drop it. That look was for Milah and that's that. Let's not fuck up this perfectly good friendship Emma' _

**_'Emma you are in such denial it is fucking sad. That sexy Irishman candy was giving you that look of lust' _**

She internally growled and blocked out the little voice that was trying to screw up all her hard work. It was for Milah god dammit. She didn't wanna have an awkward friendship.

"Emma?"

She was startled out of her thoughts by Killian's Irish accent. Snapping her head up, she came face to face with amused ocean blue eyes. Flushing a bit, she pulled away a bit.

"Shit, did the bell already ring?"

"It did indeed Lass. Did you not notice?" He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Yeah" She furrowed her brows and scratched her head. "I was too deep in thought"

"Ah probably thinking about how handsome I am" he waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her that grin she loved so much.

Wait. What. Since when was it a grin she loved so much?

_'When you noticed that heated lustful look he gave you the other day, dearie. Prepare to have that locked box opened'_

God dammit that stupid voice.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Killian leaning down and picking up her bag.

"Killian you don't have to do that, I can get it myself."

"Lass you have a ton of books in there. Just shut up and let me help you out."

He swung the bag over his shoulder and offered his arm to her. She hesitated a bit before taking it warily. He was her friends boyfriend but then again, he was also her friend so there wasn't any harm in it right?

"So lass are you ready to work on our project later?" He looked down at the petite girl on his arm.

"Huh? Oh shit. I completely forgot. I'm sorry." She looked up at him with slightly panicked and guilty eyes.

"I thought you might have lass. That's why I'm mentioning it now. You seemed rather distracted today."

She blushed embarrassedly, mentally berating herself for forgetting and letting herself get distracted. She had been so busy with work and studying for finals that their history project had completely slipped her mind. Freaking history. This had to be her least favorite class. The professor had one of those voices that made you sleepy.

"Just haven't been sleeping well. Plus you know Professor Sparrow's voice makes me nod off."

It wasn't technically a lie. She hadn't been sleeping well and Professor Sparrow's voice did make her drowsy. It just wasn't the whole truth. No way in hell was she going to talk about everything she had been thinking of.

"Well then lass, let's get started with this project started so you can have more time to sleep savvy?" He grinned at her and she felt a little bad for not being completely truthful with him but pushed it away. Nothing good would come from it. It would make things awkward and it wouldn't be the same between them anymore and she didn't want that.

"Sure thing pirate" She smirked at him and bumped her shoulder against his.

"Now, now lass, it's _Captain_" He purred as he repeated her actions.

They joked around and talked about random things as they walked towards her apartment. He used to be over every weekend and they would have movie marathons and drinking games, but then he started dating Milah and they stopped. Every now and then he would come over to do homework when his roommate would have his girlfriend over or he didn't feel like going to the library. She sometimes wondered why he would pick her place when she knew he had Milah's apartment key, but she shrugged it off. There were probably times he wanted a break from her.

Of course there was some worry in the back of her mind. She had always felt in a way that she was betraying Milah by spending so much time with Killian, time that he probably should be giving his girlfriend. But Milah had assured her it was fine, that she was one of Killian's friends as well. Deep down she was pretty sure Killian wouldn't give up their friendship over a jealous girlfriend. At least she hoped he wouldn't.

They reached her apartment building and climbed the stairs, Killian still carrying her bag and his hand still firmly grasping hers. As they rounded the corner of the first floor, Emma dropped Killian's hand to fumble through her purse for her keys. So engrossed in searching, she missed Killian's narrowed eyes and the clenching of his hands.

"Aha! Here we are" she crowed in triumph as she opened the door so he could enter. Having been at her place multiple times, he knew where everything was and where to put his stuff. He could honestly say he had been at her place far more than Milah's. His own girlfriend. And he could say it without an ounce of guilt.

Setting their bags on the table in front of the couches, he took a seat and laid his head back. Emma had disappeared in the kitchen and by the sounds coming from there, she was probably getting them some snacks and hopefully rum.

"You want beer or rum?" Her voice filtered through the room and Killian held back a groan as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Rum if you please love"

"I should have figured" Her voice was laced with amusement. "Do you want something to eat too? I have some leftovers we could heat up" She opened the fridge to see yesterday's food gone. "Ok, I guess David came over and ate it, well we can order some Chinese food or pizza."

"Ah your dear brother. Always finishing off the rest of your delicious cooking and not leaving me any" He mock pouted "Ah well another time lass. For now rum is fine. We are here to finish our project any ways." He turned his head to stare her in the eyes. He was glad her kitchen wasn't closed in like Milah's was or else he wouldn't be able to watch her.

"Ha and rum is going to help you so much with that" She shook her head and bit back a grin when she heard Killian start laughing.

While she was getting cups from the cabinets, he kept his eyes on her form. He examined her lithe form, starting from the top of her golden head to the bottom of her sock clad feet. He watched her every movement, drinking them all in and storing them for his dreams. And his lovely golden goddess remained oblivious to it all. Every time he was near, his obsession grew. Just the thought of touching her made his hands twitch and clench. The thought of possessing her made heat pool in his stomach, his need for her overriding his thoughts. Killian could feel his restraints breaking. It didn't help he had heard from his friend Jefferson that Graham had planned on asking Emma out. He knew Emma held some affection for that Irish bastard and he couldn't have that. Emma was _his_.

He had to make his move soon.

Emma walked over to him with his glass in her hand and set it on the table in front of him.

"I'm gonna go change real quick. Be back in a second." Seeing his nod, she walked off to her room.

Killian picked up his drink and finished it in one gulp before setting it down and slowly stood up with every intention of following his golden goddess. **_His swan_**.

This time, nothing would stop him.

* * *

Emma sprinted into her room and took off her blouse, flinging it into the corner. Scanning her room for her home clothes, she let out a squeal of triumph when she spotted them next to her bed. Snatching them from the floor, she pulled the white tank top over her head and slipped into her red bottoms. Biting her lip, she observed herself and decided it best to put her flannel shirt over her tank top. Sighing, she went to her closet and grabbed a checkered red and white one. As she slipped it on, she heard a faint creak. She paused and stilled, listening for the sound again. When she didn't hear it again, she shrugged and started buttoning her shirt. She let a string of low curses out when the bottom button didn't want to cooperate with her.

"My my, how delicious you look in red swan."

She froze, feeling his hot breath against the back of her neck.

"Killian?"

His dark chuckle rang through out the room and sent shivers down her spine. Strong hands reached around her and grasped her hands, pulling them down to rest by her sides. Her eyes closed and she bit back a moan as his wet tongue ran up the side of her neck.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?"

She turned and only got a glimpse of his smirk before she was thrown on the bed and pinned down by his body. She looked up to see dark stormy blue eyes staring at her, almost like they were boring into her soul. Gulping, she tried to force herself to look away, but a haze was setting into her mind and she found she didn't want to look away.

"Emma, Emma, lass, do you have any idea what you do to me?" He leaned down and nipped and kissed her neck affectionately. He groaned when he was rewarded with breathless whimpers and whines.

"W-Why?" Her question came out as a whisper as he continued to lay sensual kisses on her exposed throat. He knew she wanted to say more then just a simple why. Oh his golden goddess was a feisty lass who didn't go down without a fight. He smirked against her skin before pulling back to stare at her.

"Oh lass, didn't you ever wonder why I paid so much more attention to you? How I spend more time with you than my own girlfriend?" He brushed some hair from her face and caressed her cheek.

"It—it has crossed my mind." Emma fought to not respond to his ministrations, but she couldn't help the sounds she made or how her body was reacting. She kept telling herself to pull away, that she **_needed_** to pull away, but her body wasn't working with her.

_'You know you want this. You've been waiting for this'_

No. No no no! This was wrong and she knew it. This was one of her good friend's boyfriend and a sliver of guilt went through her. She wanted to yell and tell him to stop, but another part of her wanted him to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless.

"Well I am glad you've noticed lass. I had hoped you weren't that oblivious." He nipped at her chin and licked his lips "Make sure to scream my name when I make you cum lass." A dark grin curled the corner of his lips.

Her mind barely comprehended his words. His voice, the touch of his hands and feel of his mouth on her skin was all she could focus on.

_'Dammit Emma pull yourself together. Think of Milah. Killian's your friend!'_

Deep down she could feel that locked box creaking open.

"Let go lass. Give into me" he breathed into her ear, licking the shell of it before sucking it.

"N-no Killian! Stop it and get off. You know this is wrong!" she cried out, attempting to push him away with no success.

"It's not wrong lass. We both want it"

He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her with one large hand, grabbing her chin with the other. He leaned down close enough for their noses to touch.

"Did you really think I could feel anything for Milah? All I've wanted for the past two years is you." Emma's eyes widened at the hungry gleam seeping into his eyes "My beautiful swan, all I want is you. All of you. I'm all yours and you're **_mine_**."

He swooped down to claim her lips, pressing his body flush against hers. Emma stilled at the kiss, but soon melted against him and kissed him back. He started stripping her clothes off as Emma half heartedly protested. All her walls were breaking down and she couldn't find herself wanting him to stop. This was so wrong, but she couldn't find herself to care. She would worry tomorrow.

Killian ripped open the flannel shirt and brushed his hand down her stomach going to the waistband of her shorts. Oh he was going to have fun with his golden goddess tonight. He was going to take his time and savor every moment of it. She would learn they belonged together. Before the night was over, she would belong to him.

**_Only him._**

* * *

Hi guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews :D I didn't think this story would get many reviews, but you proved me wrong! I'm so sorry for the late chapter, I was focused on my other story and having a terrible time with the whole smutty scene. Thankfully I got them finished right before sunday! Ah I'm so excited for tomorrow! Already got my snacks and stuff ready.  
I'll try and have the next chapter up in a week or so. The next chapter may or may not start off with smut. We shall see. Ill let you guys choose

Review, favorite follow? (:


End file.
